Mrs. Turner(Mighty Mom)
Mrs. Turner (née Vladislapov),1 referred to as Mom, is the mother of Timmy and the wife of Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner is very slow-witted and foolish, and her family doesn't seem to pay much attention to her. Mom is nameless and everyone calls her Mom or Timmy's mom. She works as a real estate agent and it was revealed that she worked for the CIA before Timmy was born. As a running gag throughout the series, her first name has never been revealed; she is either referred to as Timmy Turner's Mom or something such as a truck noise blocks the revealing of her first name, effectively censoring it. Mom is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in the cartoon. She was portrayed by Teryl Rothery in the Live-Action Movies. History Mom's family background originates from a tiny, East European country Ustinkistan and is the daughter ofGladys and Vlad Vladislapov.1 Mom's parents are immigrants from Ustinkistan who came to Dimmsdale 50 years prior to the series to start up their Yak in the Box restaurant chain. It was a huge success and they became wealthy and gained a snotty accent.1 Gladys and Vlad don't visit Mom often, possibly because they dislike Dad, whom they refer to as "son-in-law we don't like". Mom was born after her parent's arrival in the United States and attended Dimmsdale Elementary School when she was a kid.5 Dad had a crush on Mom, so he won a race and gave Mom the trophy. This was changed in "Father Time!" when Timmy wished for heat vision and melted the trophy. He went back to the 1970s to prevent Dad from winning the trophy, which resulted in Mom and Dad never meeting each other and Timmy never being born. To make everything right again, Timmy disguised himself as Dad and won the race, and gave Mom the trophy. Mom was friends with Sheldon Dinkleberg during their childhood, and later dated him when they attended Dimmsdale University. Sheldon broke up with her when he received money from scientists and the military for investing in his parachute pants. Mom started crying, and Dad, working as the janitor, wiped Mom's tears with his mop and the two fell in love. Before Timmy was born, Mom and Dad were Ghost Hunters, but the business didn't work since all they managed to do was blow up houses. Mom was called Barnaby then, a possible reference to a character from The Ghost in the Machine novels, although this is not her real name. Mom and Dad bought their house when Mom was pregnant with Timmy. Immediately after moving in, The Dinklebergs moved in next door. Mom and Dad thought they were expecting a girl, so they bought many girl clothes and toys, Timmy's pink hat included.5 Vicky was named Timmy's babysitter when Mom wanted to get out of the house more often. Because of her limited intelligence, she usually treats Timmy poorly, for example when Chip Skylark was late for a concert, Mom said to a reporter: "If Chip doesn't get here soon, I'm going to punish our son for no reason!".7 Mom is also seen to be forgetting Timmy's name, and sometimes calls him "Tommy". She is completely oblivious to the dangerous things her son gets into, usually because of parental neglect. Despite their poor treatment of Timmy, she and her husband really do love their son. Mom and Dad are usually stressed in the mornings, and sometimes even say: "Bye school, have a nice day at Timmy!" When Mom and Dad found Poof, they "adopted" him and named him "Super Baby" and favored him over Timmy. But in the end, when Mark Chang disguised himself as Poof's mother, Mom and Dad told Timmy that they love him and gave him a "Super Beaver" costume. Although Mom and Dad indeed love Timmy, they are often careless, constantly forget his birthday, tend to punish him for ridiculous reasons or for situations that are entirely beyond his control, lying to him constantly, and frequently take any possible opportunity to dump Timmy with Vicky so that they can go out and have fun on their own. Mom can be more serious and maternal at times. Many of their household appliances were made by Dad and many of them are obviously dangerous, but Mom use them because she loves him and is happy to see them use his inventions.10 Mom has also been shown to be very crafty, in the episode "Who's Your Daddy?", she was much better at creating a camp fire, building a tent, and other scout stuff than the other Squirrel Scouts. In a later episode, "Squirrely Puffs", she is the leader of the Sugar Cream Puffs and is shown to be in harmony with nature, until all the singing animals drive her over the edge. And in the episode Momnipresent after Timmy's several attempts to hide from his mom so he can prepare his Septemberfest party, she surprisingly finds him at every location to an uncharted island, the North Pole, even Dark Laser's Death Ball out in space. Part of the reason is that she revealed she used to be a Russian double agent so clearly she used her skills as a spy to track her own son down. Super Powers In the episode "Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad", Timmy notices how stressed his parents are in the mornings. He wishes for them to become superheroes, and Mom turns into Mighty Mom. As Mighty Mom she has: * Super Strength * Meat Vision * Super Speed * Super Stamina (To fight crime all day and night without rest) * Flight * Heat Vision * Electric soccer ball creation * Shapeshifting * Super cold breath * Spider snot * Timmy senses (So she always knows when he's in trouble). Cosmo andWanda also included anything they came up with. Mom read in a Crimson Chin comic book that "people with superpowers have to have secret identities because their enemies would hurt their friends and family." When Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad are out fighting crime all day, Timmy finds they have even less time to spend with him and upon wishing for them to return to normal, Cosmo and Wanda inform him that they are so powerful, they are impervious to magic. So Timmy instead wishes he were "Galactimus the Eater of Planets" and faces off against his parents. Using a pull string doll of himself, he convinces the two that their son is in danger and they agree to give up their powers. Mighty Mom had the ability of heat and meat vision, "Super Cold Breath" that freezes the opponent, "Spider Snot" and together, Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad can use "Morph Power" to become anything possible. In "The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad", Timmy accidentally wishes Nega Chin, a supervillain, out a Crimson Chin comic book. To defeat Nega Chin, Timmy wishes that Mom and Dad had their powers again. Trivia * Mom's voice is provided by Susanne Blakeslee, who also voices Wanda, Mrs. Dinkleberg and many others. Blakeslee also voices Mom's mother Gladys. * Since Mom was a double agent for Russia, she speaks Russian.1 * Mom has contact lenses.2 * She and her husband originally appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts as recurring characters, but they had a significantly different character design and their faces were never revealed (similar toCartoon Network's animated series Cow and Chicken and many Tom and Jerry and Merrie Melodies''and ''Looney Tunes cartoons); the top of their heads were sometimes visible, however. In one of the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts where they were seen from the back, she had red hair as well. * Despite her neglectfulness, she has shown to be nowhere near as stupid as her husband, possibly even really intelligent at times. * She had a problem with planting a garden in That's Life! since everything she touched died. * She does not know that the diamond on the ring that her husband gave her on their wedding day is actually made of cubic zirconium (Smart Attack!). * In Invasion of the Dads and Fairly OddPet, it is revealed that Mrs. Turner is allergic to cats. * In Beach Blanket Bozos, Mrs. Turner grew facial hair while surfing during the Wish Limbo. * Mrs. Turner was a real estate agent in earlier seasons, but since Season 6 onward she is mostly portrayed as a housewife. In "The Old Man and the C-" she made it clear she'd rather make Timmy get a job than have one herself. * It has been revealed that she used to be called Barnaby, according to Poltergeeks. * She, along her husband both their love towards Timmy appears to change throughout the series as since Season 6, they appeared to love Timmy just little while in the previous seasons they were so warm towards their son. Screenshots 1413782647113.png|Prego MeetTheOddParents030.jpg Nicktunes2 (16).PNG Nicktunes2 (15).PNG Nicktunes2 (12).PNG Nicktunes2 (9).PNG Nicktunes2 (2).PNG Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mothers Category:Metahumans Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Grandmothers Category:Slave Category:Depowered Category:Invulnerability Category:Homo Magi Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Disguise Category:Damsel in Distress Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Space Adaption Category:Scouts Category:Ninja Category:Cooks Category:Surfers Category:Earthling Category:CIA Category:Body Switch Category:Harem Category:Super Hero Category:Dimmsdale Category:Americans Category:Secret Keeper Category:Amnesia Category:Married Category:Woman Category:Turner Family Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Female